Resident Evil:Fear of Death
by Shadow-OoR
Summary: Umbrella has sent a team into Raccon city to retrive the G-Virus. Relive the journey. Please everyone read it 5 is the last chapt and review it. *Chapter 5 is up!*R/R!
1. Overview

Resident Evil: Fear of Death  
Chapter #1-Overview  
  
Umbrella was the worlds largest pharmaceutical  
company. Nine out of every ten homes had one of   
their products in it. They had enormous power and  
wealth. But with that power came over confidence,  
and greed. No one knew that most of umbrellas profits  
were being made off military technology and bio   
technology. For numerous reports of cannibalistic acts  
were being reported in the Mountains outside of   
Raccoon City. The S.T.A.R.S. were sent in to investigate.  
They found the Bravo team members dead and were  
attacked by dogs when they landed. They took shelter  
in a mansion thought to be abandoned. That's where they  
discovered Umbrella had created a virus capable of  
recreating cells even after some one was dead. It  
was a great break through in science. But it paid a price.  
For the virus deteriorated the brain and caused the subject  
to have a taste for meat. The S.T.A.R.S. managed to make  
it out and destroy the house. But when they went to fill their  
report, no one believed them. And they said there was a   
lack of evidence. The case was closed and S.T.A.R.S. were  
suspended, and blamed for going into the mission drunk   
and crashing the helicopter. The S.T.A.R.S. then rounded  
up what members were still around and headed for Europe.  
  
Jin Kaido had just returned from his assignment in Calibian.  
And he had already been called in to his next assignment. He  
jumped of the helicopter and took off his helmet revealing  
his long black hair and brown eyes. He stepped towards the   
base looking confused as he saw to men in black suits come  
up to him.  
  
"Uh, did I do something wrong? What ever it is, it's got to wait,  
i have an assignment to get to."  
  
"Come with us." The two men said as they put their hands on  
his back and guided him forward. They began to walk down the  
hall and stopped for the elevator. Jin began to wonder what was  
going on, if he was in trouble, or even worse, they might relase  
him. They stepped in the musty elevator that stunk of leather. One  
of the men stepped forward to press a button.  
  
"Floor fifteen! Jeez what's up there?"  
  
the two men said nothing. He thought he might as well shut up  
for now on. The elevator began to rise as he could feel the slight  
change in the gravity. The elevator finally stopped, and the two men  
guided him to a door and took their spots on the wall as if to guard  
it. Jin stepped in, and noticed it to be a office, like a classic study.  
he noticed a man in a chair facing the window.  
  
"Please sit down." said the strange man  
  
Jin took his seat. The man then turned around to face him. He had  
dark eyes, black hair that was slicked back and wore a fancy black  
suit. Then it Jin he finally realized who it was.  
  
"Jesus Christ! Its you! Mr. Trent!" he said jumping out of his seat.  
  
"Yes, it's good that you know who I am. I have an assignment for you.  
Umbrella is very pleased with your progress you have made a great  
captain."  
  
"Thanks, what's the assignment?"  
  
"I would like you to head to Raccoon City and pick a sample up for   
Umbrella. It's called the G-virus. But I must worn you it won't be easy,  
Raccoon City has now become quarantined with this virus, and the  
T-virus." said Mr. Trent handing Jin a couple sheets of paper.  
  
"The T-virus that thing sure has been a pain in the ass."  
  
"But you should be fine, Now get going their isn't much time. Your  
transport is ready."  
  
"Thank you sir it's been a pleasure meeting you. And I will bring back  
the virus even if it costs me my life."  
  
"Lets hope that it doesn't." 


	2. Raccoon City

Resident Evil: Fear of Death  
Chapter #2-Raccoon City  
  
Jin Kaido walked toward the helicopter as the pilot started it up.   
The blades began to spin fast above Jin's head, giving him a cool   
breeze against his face. His eyes looking confused as to what   
Mr. Trent told him what was going on in Raccoon City. He threw is  
helmet on and jumped onto the helicopter to join the rest of his team.   
They were to find the G-virus, take out anyone who might know   
Umbrella's secrets..  
  
"Lets go!"   
  
The Copter began to lift into the air. He was only given a handful   
of men, only seven people and that's including himself. He didn't   
understand why Umbrella was scared, but then again, he heard the  
military is going to nuke the city so we only got till sunrise. But that   
should be enough time. Birkin shouldn't be any trouble he was just a   
wimpy scientist.....but then why is Umbrella sending a whole team to   
get it. The Helicopter was just over an old wherehouse where we   
would be dropped off. We didn't want Birkin to know that we were   
coming. He would surely know if they dropped us of at the police station.   
The team began to jump out of copter on to a ladder climbing down to   
the wherehouse. Once they got onto it, the helicopter was long gone.   
And the sounds of screams and zombie groans got louder.  
  
"Alright lets get inside!"  
  
The team moved to a hatch on the roof and nailed a rope to it.   
They began to climb down it and saw that there was nothing to be   
alarmed about. So they began to relax but relaxing had just been a   
mistake as one of the team members had his guard down and his   
head rolled off it's shoulders.  
  
"Aaaaggghhh, what the hell is that!!!"  
  
The team looked over to what was on the side of the wall were   
their team member once stood and saw a creature with a its brains   
out of its skull and a long sharp tongue. The team then began to shoot   
their Mp5's and M-16's at it until it was lying on the ground dead.   
The they all rushed out of the wherehouse and began shooting the   
zombies to pieces, in rage of there lost team member. They then started   
down the road towards the police station. They then noticed something   
following them on the roof. One of the members tired to say something   
but it was to late it had jumped off the roof onto someone. The others ran   
over towards it and kicked it off, then began to fill it up with lead. There   
lied a hunter on the ground  
  
"You ok Hunk?" asked Jin,  
  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
  
They began to get closer as they were running towards the police station.   
But the road was blocked by a pile of flipped over cars. Jin signaled for them  
to follow him, as he ran towards a door, and kicked it open. The others  
followed. They were in a bar that smelled like shit, but they soon realized why.   
Three zombies got up from behind the counter but went back down after the  
team opened fire. Blood scattered everywhere, but their suits would protect them   
from getting infected. They ran for the back door and found themselves in a   
dirty old alley. When they heard a noise coming form behind them. A big figure   
with a black trench coat on and a distorted face was walking behind them.   
As it Yelled and said,  
  
"Stars."  
  
"Everyone get back!" yelled Jin as they all back up to the wall.  
  
The monster walked by as if it didn't notice them. Then they started   
there run to the police station again. They found another road blocked with   
cars, but there was a bus in the middle of them. They opened the door and s  
hot all the Zombies on it. One of the team members yelled in the back. They  
all turned around and saw that a zombie that had crawled from under the   
seat was biting him. Jin ran over to him and jumped up. He crashed his foot   
into the zombie's skull. Then he pulled out a shot with a blue liquid and injected   
it into his team member. Then they jumped out of the bus and headed threw the  
gate to the police station. 


	3. Nemesis

Resident Evil: Fear of Death  
Chapter #3- Nemesis  
  
They ran threw the door and one of the members began shooting  
at the zombies clinging to the gate. He waved to the others to spilt into  
two teams, one team go down the stairs, the other go into the courtyard.  
The two teams spilt up Jin going with the team going downstairs. They  
noticed a S.T.A.R.S. member that was walking around dead. They began  
to open fire on him. They noticed that he was Brad Vickers. Then they  
headed up the stairs. The other team saw plenty of things in their path.  
They had to go threw spiders and numerous zombies. They all met up  
at the front door. Jin held his hand out telling them to wait. He stepped  
into the cold, damp room, with a rotten smell. He was about to get the  
others when he heard the sound of a large monster screaming. His scream  
seemed to last forever as it echoed down the dark halls of the police station.  
He headed for the door on the right of him, he thought he rather check it out  
then risk losing his team to the monster. Jin wasn't a cold hearted person. but  
he had a love for the battle field. Facing monsters and the walking dead in a  
search for some virus, wasn't his idea of fun though.  
He opened the door and jumped out into the hallway with his Mp5  
pointed out into the dark hallway. He flicked the light switch on. Only  
a couple of lights came on, but there was enough to see.... enough to  
see the blood stained floor, and the bodies piled all over the floor. He was  
disgusted by the sight, but it was nothing compared to the training  
Umbrella put him threw. He checked his weapon to make sure it was  
loaded, and then he heard the thumps of footsteps growing closer.  
He held his gun up pointing it towards the corner, his legs and arms  
began to twitch with fear. The footsteps began to get louder and moved  
at a faster rate. Then a Big Monster with stitches in its head, wearing a  
big black trench coat and a rocket launcher on it's shoulder came into  
sight. Jin began to quiver in fear and couldn't pull the trigger as it drew   
nearer.  
  
Hunk had begun growing worried about Jin. He liked Jin a lot,  
he thought he was a good captain. He actually looked up to the captain.  
He liked how he was fearless, and how cool he sounded in battle. He  
had been on plenty of mission's with Jin and he never lost his cool. And  
he never left anyone behind. Hunk finally was getting really worried it had  
been ten minutes, and they only had a little bit of time to accomplish this   
mission.  
  
"Alright, Jin has been gone for to long, let's go in after him."  
  
Hunk waved a motion that meant for them to put three in the front and  
the other two in the back. Once they were ready they ran into the police  
station.  
  
Jin stood there. Scared out of his mind, he was told that the Nemesis  
series was designed to hunt the S.T.A.R.S. members. But that wasn't the  
case maybe it was pissed off or something. There wasn't much time, but   
before he could act Nemesis was right in front of him, and smacked him  
into the wall. He got up staggering to his feet. He pointed his gun towards  
the monster, with adrenaline, and sweat running down his suit, but Nemesis  
had his rocket launcher pointing at him already.  
  
"Oh shit!" He yelled as he jumped to the side.  
  
The rocket flew into the ground next to Jin and exploding, knocking  
him back. He got on his knees and began to think about how close he  
was to being killed. Just then his heart stopped, when he felt a hand around  
his throat, lifting him into the air. Nemesis began to squeeze on his throat.  
Jin was gasping for air, and began kicking the monster. Then he noticed  
Hunk and the others run into the hallway. Nemesis turned his head to look  
at them, giving Jin just enough time to point his gun at the monsters chest.  
Nemesis turned his head back to Jin noticing the gun in his chest, that it  
was to late to stop him as he began firing. The monster dropped him.  
Then Jin jumped behind the corner. And his team began fire on the monster.  
Nemesis fell over showing signs of defeat. They joined Jin and helped him  
up, and returned to their mission. 


	4. Sewers

Resident Evil: Fear of Death  
Chapter #4-Sewers  
  
Hunk was glad to see the captain was ok. Jin gave the  
order to move out. Hunk re strapped his Mp5 on his   
shoulder and made sure it was on good. He was begging  
to think if this mission would result in failure, but then he  
was giving a reassurance that the mission would be a success,  
he was with one of Umbrellas finest captains, would could  
go wrong. Jin was a trusting captain that wouldn't risk the  
members of his team just for the mission. The team began  
to move further down into the police station and then took  
a turn into an alley.  
  
"Sir, why are we going this way I thought the entrance was in  
the sublevels of the police station?"  
  
"It is but if we go that way we'll be seen. Besides the sewer  
leads to the lab." Said Jin, as he uncovered a manhole in the  
alley.  
  
Jin motioned for the team to go into the sewers. One by  
one the team jumped in. Hunk felt better that the captain was  
smart in covert ops. he jumped into the sewers, and could feel  
the water running by his legs. The water looked really nasty, and  
was about one foot high. But all of the sudden one of the  
members started screaming, and then groaning.  
  
"Sir what's wrong with him?"  
  
The member suddenly fell to the ground. Then after a couple  
of seconds he stood up again, but in a kinda clumsy way. For  
he dropped his gun when he stood. He began to come towards  
Jin.  
  
"It seems the zombie that bite him on the bus was infected by the  
G-virus. My antidote only works against the T-virus."  
  
Jin lifted his Desert eagle up into the air and pointed towards him.  
  
"I'm sorry...."  
  
And with one click the infected team member fell to the ground. Jin  
motioned for them to carry on with the mission.  
  
William Birkin was sitting quietly at his desk starring at his G-virus.  
The virus the he made, the one he created, his love. He knew Umbrella  
was going to come for him after he denied their request for a sample.  
But he wouldn't let them stop him, he wouldn't let them has his love.  
Sure he had a wife but she understood how much pride he took in   
creating the ultimate virus. After all, he created it not Umbrella! He  
despised them, all they cared about was power, and money. Why  
would he want to give them such a thing. He began to admire his  
virus even more with each passing second. It was a magnificent  
peace of art. He looked over to his monitors and noticed 5 people  
running by it. Their here, but was he going to do.  
  
Jin knew he was close he could feel it. They had been running threw  
the sewers for a while now and noticed some gates, so they must be  
close.  
  
"Hey what's that!" said one the members as he was pointing up towards  
the ceiling.  
  
"Get out of the way!" ordered Jin as he noticed the spider jumping down  
on one his fellow teammates. but he was to late for the creature began  
to devour the mans flesh. But it would only get to taste meet for a second  
as the team let out a burst of bullets onto it. The creature stuck up its legs  
showing signs of defeat. Jin lead the team to a gate and stopped.  
  
"Alright Hunk you and Devon stay here, why me and Chris go retrieve the  
sample. We should be ok what could a scientist do alone?"  
  
"Yes sir!" said the two. And with those final orders Jin left for the lab. 


	5. Tyrant

Resident Evil: Fear of Death  
Chapter #5-Tyrant  
  
Willam Birkin reached for his case he had   
Packed that contained the virus. He pushed   
the button on the side and reached for one of   
the vials.  
  
"No one will take you from me, my precious  
G-virus."  
  
Two men walked into the room carrying Mp5s  
wearing helmets and padded clothing. They were  
from Umbrella, Birkin grabbed the case and  
reached for a gun.  
  
"So you've finally come."  
  
"Doctor were here to retrieve the sample."  
  
"Sorry but I won't just hand over my life's work."  
  
And in an instant as the doctor was backing up  
from the two soldiers he knocked over a canister.  
One of the soldiers reflexes kicked in when the canister  
hit the ground causing a noise. And he opened fire  
on the doctor. The bullets began to fly threw the air  
and tore threw Birkins right shoulder.  
  
"Stop! You might hit the sample." Said Jin directing the  
soldiers gun from the doctor. Then he grabbed the case  
and ran out the door. Soon after he ran out a women ran  
in. She had blonde hair and wore a lab coat. It was Annette  
Birkin. Williams's wife.  
  
"Hold on darling, I'm taking care of those poor wounds first."  
  
She ran out of the room to fetch some bandages, while   
William sat there leaning against a desk, holding the G-virus  
sample he had taken out. He began to stare at it, gazing at it.  
Remembering it had the ability to revitalize functions and heal  
wounds. So he injected himself with it. And an instant he  
would be transformed for ever.  
  
  
Jin felt glad that mission was nearly over. He was even more  
pleased that the doctor didn't prove to be much of a threat. He  
wouldn't be getting up after that attack. But suddenly they heard  
a noise, the sound of a large monster screaming. They could hear  
footsteps, very large ones coming their way. They stopped and  
turned around. There stood a monster that had a arm that didn't  
really represent much of an arm. It wore a torn lab coat and jeans.  
It had a very distorted face. The monster seemed to represent   
Birkin. Chris began to open fire on the monster, as it began its  
approach towards them.  
  
"Shit, what is this thing!"  
  
The monster began to run towards Chris at a very high speed. It  
raised its claw and slashed him. Blood splattered everywhere. Jin  
could feel the fear building up, more fear then he had every felt,  
and more keep building with ever passing second the monster  
starred into his eyes. And in an instant Jin was hit by a powerful  
force and was thrown to the ground.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"  
  
  
Hunk was begging to worry. Was the doctor more trouble  
than they thought? Had something gone wrong? Then they heard  
the scream.  
  
"What was that?" said Devon  
  
"Over there!" said Hunk pointing towards a hallway.  
  
The two of them began to run down the dark corridors of the  
sewers until they made a turn into the wrong hallway. There stood  
a monster. And underneath him laid the bodies that once   
represented Jin and Chris.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" Yelled Hunk as he opened fire. But  
the monster was to quick for him as he ran up, and smacked him.  
Hunk fell to the ground, his body covered in blood and water.  
Devon looked down at Hunk then looked up to the monster.  
He knew his time was up, but he wasn't going to die! Not  
here, not now!  
  
"Die you monster!" he yelled as he began to open fire onto the  
monsters torso. But then he heard a fatal sound, a click from his  
gun. He was out of bullets, and out of time. He backed up to the  
wall and began to shake in fear. The monster began to approach  
him. Its eye blinked a fatal blink as it began to rip him apart.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!"  
  
  
A couple hours passed, the hallway was once again silent. Hunk  
began to regain conciseness. He stood up, he had a painful headache.  
He went to touch his helmet when he felt a vial in his hand. It  
must of rolled over to him when the case was destroyed. He reached  
for his Mp5 but it was no where to be found. He noticed a shotgun  
lying on the ground. And he still had his 9mm and Desert eagle. He  
grabbed the shotgun, it had a full clip in it. He reached for his radio.  
  
"Mission accomplished."  
  
"Roger we'll rendezvous at the meeting point." Said a voice of one of the  
pilots that was to come and pick the team up. The meeting point was  
on the roof of the police department. He would have to travel a good  
ways to get there. But hey the pay would be good. He began running  
threw the gates and arrived in the sublevels of the police department,  
where he was confronted by a hallway of zombies. He aimed the shotgun  
towards one of the groups in the hallway and fired. five zombies fell to  
the ground. With the five on the ground the others noticed him. he began  
fire and cock at all of them till there was no more zombies standing,  
and no more bullets. He threw the gun onto the ground and grabbed  
for his Desert eagle. He then began running and firing at the zombies  
in his path. He finally got to a office. He fired at the zombies, then   
reached for another clip, but there where no more. He threw the gun  
down and pulled out his 9mm. He opened the big blue doors and found  
himself in a hallway surrounded by zombies. He turned to his right and  
shot the two in the head standing there. Then he jumped for the door  
and rolled out into the lobby. He shut the door as fast as he could. Then  
took for the door across the lobby. He knew he would have to run  
for now on. All he had left was his 9mm. He ran up the stairs, and  
ran threw the doors of the library. He found himself in the lobby again,  
but up stairs, at least he was making progress. But all of the sudden there  
was a noise and the roof across the hall crashed open. Smoke flew into  
the air. A big tall man wearing a trench coat stood there. It was one  
of Umbrellas tyrants made to seek out the G-virus, it was back up  
just in case we failed, but we didn't. I guess the call hadn't of been made.  
The tyrant began to walk down the hallway and come strait for Hunk.  
He began to open fire on the monster but it wouldn't stop. It took a  
swing with one of its giant fist and knocked Hunk over the side. But  
he reached out for one of the legs on the railing. The monster being  
programmed to get the virus walked over the side and fell into the lobby.  
Hunk lifted himself up onto the walkway and began for the door on  
the other side. He was in a long hallway with many doors. He went to  
the end of the hall and opened the door, he made it. He was finally  
outside. He grabbed one of his flares and let it off. And a searchlight  
came on. He could see the helicopter coming down. He did he finally  
escaped hell. Mission complete. 


End file.
